Asleep
by Smiley756
Summary: Miley really needs to learn how to control herself. Short oneshot, Liley.


**Okay, I know this is crap. But I need to add more stories--so here ya go. **

**I wish i owned things, but I don't.  
**

* * *

It was just another normal day. Or night, if you want to be specific. Miley and I had decided to have a sleepover. And currently, I am awake, while she is peacefully asleep. I stare at her intently. She is so beautiful...

I don't get how boys aren't throwing themselves at her. She's been single for a while—miserably single. I hear no end of it. She's always saying how she 'needs a boyfriend' Forget boyfriend, she needs a girlfriend—me. And now. Miley's a very affectionate person, and let's just say, sometimes while I'm with her, I may exit and take a quick cold shower sometimes. She'll give me a confused look. My usual explanation is that I 'feel dirty' which isn't entirely a lie. I _do_ feel dirty, just not in the way she thinks.

Miley could be a restless sleeper sometimes. She would thrash around, constantly hitting me—making me wish for more cold showers. When she's really stressed about something, she'll sleepwalk/talk. It's kind of funny sometimes. Like if she feels she disappointed her Dad, then she'll start saying things like 'I love you, Daddy.' and 'Sorry, I....didn't mean to.' I remember one time she pulled the 'I love you' one, and I got so excited. And then came the damn 'Daddy' at the end. I almost cried. It's a cruel world.

The time is currently four in the morning. Her and I had talked for a while, about the usual. School, parents, problems and..._boys_. I always hate when the conversation drifts to those disgusting specimens that count as humans. They're all trash. They always talk about how wasted they got last night, and who they fucked. Miley doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone better—she deserves _me._

Miley mumbled something and wrapped her arm and leg around me. I bit my lip. Then she started almost grinding against me. Oh come _on_! Why? I shut my eyes tight. I let a light moan escape my lips. I was getting so turned on right now. She rolled on top of me and my eyes snapped open. Miley's eyes were open, but appeared almost—glassy. "Hey Lilly," she said, huskily. "I....think you're really hot." My eyes practically fell out of their sockets. She must be sleepwalking/talking, or something. I felt like it was my responsibility to not take advantage of this. But I was _so_ engrossed. Oh so engrossed.

"Come on, Lilly. I know you want me," she ran her hands up and down my sides, she was now straddling me. I sucked in my breath. Oh the things she's doing to me right now. She pulled my shirt above my head. Weird, you'd think I would be the one doing that first?

My breath was staggered and I could feel myself getting more and more turned on by the second. Miley ran kisses down my neck and shoulders. I groaned. Her hands reached down to my bra and pinched my nipples in the fabric. I whimpered and closed my eyes in ecstasy. "Come on......Lilly," her voice pausing because of sleep. "Don't you want me?" Her accent was definitely present. I almost moaned at the sound.

She pulled my pajama pants down and I realized I had to stop this. "Miley," I shook her. "Miley!" Her eyes widened, loosing the glassy look they had before. She looked around quickly and then noticed the position we were in and quickly got off me. Damn.

"Wha—What's going on?"

"You were sleeptalking and um, sleep—how do I put this...sleep-seducing?"

"What?!" Miley yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake up my Mom!"

"No, Lilly, what did I do?"

I felt my face become red. I didn't want to repeat this. "You uh, rolled on top of me, said I was hot and started kissing my neck and stuff. Then you took off my shirt and began to take off my bottoms but I stopped you," I said very fast.

"Oh—Oh God!" Miley hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I was asleep, I didn't mean it." I wish you did, I thought to myself.

"It's cool, Miley," I could hear the disappointment in my own voice. Now I wish I hadn't stopped her, who knows how far it could've gone. And right now, I was so wet—it was uncomfortable. I shifted around in the bed. I still hadn't put my shirt back on, I don't feel like it. I pulled up my bottoms, though. I needed to get out of here. "I—um. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." I practically sprinted to door and closed it shut. I smiled and fantasized where reality left off.

_Miley pulled down my bottoms, going down with them and threw them across the room. She ran her hands up my sizes and grabbed my breasts. I moaned and she pulled me into a fierce kiss. The feeling of her lips on mine was amazing. Her tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I quickly granted it. We explored each others mouths for a while. Miley sucked, tugged, and bit at my bottom lip. God I've never kissed like this before, I'm so inexperienced. _

_She kissed my jaw and around to my ear. She sucked on my earlobe and whispered in my ear, "I've always wanted you,"_

"_Miley," I moaned. "Don't stop baby," I wrapped my arms around her. Her being so close to my caused me to involuntarily buck my hips, causing us both to moan. I--" _

I was so into my fantasy, that I didn't even notice the door opening. "Lilly," I heard Miley say huskily. I turned around, my hand was still in my pants. Miley walked towards me slowly. I held a panicked expression. "I wasn't asleep. Now let me show you what I can really do."

Best. Sleepover. Ever.

* * *

**I know, it's bad.**


End file.
